


maybe i'm just in love when you wake me up

by daydoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just really cheesy and sappy, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma dislikes mornings a little less when his boyfriends are what he gets to wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i'm just in love when you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to write a proper fic for these four so here is a little drabble I wrote like 75 years ago because of a writer's prompt on tumblr and never posted here. BOYFRIENDS BEING CUTE AND DOMESTIC IS ALL I WANT IN LIFE *flails*
> 
> Also the title is from "Wake Me Up" by Ed Sheeran, and damn that song makes me emotional.

“I did it yesterday, it’s your turn!” Tsukki called from the bathroom, despite Yamaguchi’s best efforts to quiet his protest.

Kuroo, who was standing next to Yamaguchi in the kitchen, frowned. “He never listens to me, you know that! You’re the best at waking him up!”

“That’s only because I don’t put up with his shit like some people!” Tsukki didn’t say it in an accusatory way, but he definitely wasn’t the most tactful person when it came to stuff like this.

“Guys, please! I’ll wake Kenma up today, it’s not a big deal,” Yamaguchi offered, handing the spoon he’d been using to mix pancake batter over to Kuroo, who looked at the bowl helplessly. “Don’t worry, I’ll finish it when I get back. Go get ready.”

He left Kuroo to his own devices, and the bickering started before Yamaguchi even made it to the bedroom; it travelled down the hallway from the bathroom, the usual morning ritual of Tsukki and Kuroo fighting over mirror space. Yamaguchi was used to it by now, and actually it was kind of endearing. They were like an old married couple.

He opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could, and closed it behind him as he made his way over to sit on the edge of the bed. As he did so, he saw that Kenma was laying in his usual spot, sprawled across the right side of the bed. He scooted over carefully, petting Kenma’s head gently while his eyes adjusted to the dark. Once they had, he took Kenma’s hair in his hands and absentmindedly started to braid it.

“Y'know, Pudding, if you don’t get up soon we’re gonna be late to class. And I left pancake batter on the counter, you know we don’t want those two idiots to try and make them. Remember what happened last time?” He breathed out a laugh, barely audible, but Kenma still shifted groggily to face him. “They set the smoke alarm off, and Tsukki didn’t even hear it because he was too busy listening to music.”

Yamaguchi finished one of the braids, and Kenma turned his head so that he could do the other side. “Our boyfriends are idiots, aren’t they?” he whispered sleepily, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, they are. But it’s cute, right?” Kenma nodded. “Plus, they’ve got good hearts. Even if they suck at cooking, and they’re too loud when they wake you up.” He tied the end of the second braid, then opened his arms wide.

Kenma took the invitation, pressing his face against Yamaguchi’s chest and pulling him in for a hug. “They’re always loud, Yams,” he mumbled into the other boy’s shirt. It smelled good, like boy soap and pancakes and something else he couldn’t quite place.

Yamaguchi was laughing now, and Kenma could hear it bubbling up from his chest in time with his heartbeat. “True, but at least they keep our lives interesting.” He kissed the top of Kenma’s head, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “C'mon sleepyhead, let’s go finish breakfast before we really are too late.”

He stood up, sticking out his hand. Kenma took it, and Yamaguchi pulled him to his feet before planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. There was a bang from down the hall, and Kenma giggled at whatever commotion his other boyfriends were currently in the process of instigating.

“Can’t leave those two alone for five minutes, can we?” Yamaguchi mumbled, putting his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and leading him toward the kitchen and the feeling of being home.


End file.
